


Storms

by FroeverStuck21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort???, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroeverStuck21/pseuds/FroeverStuck21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has trouble sleeping during a storm and Jean wakes up. Just a random little thing I thought up for no reason but otp. Mistakes there as I mostly didn't proof read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

All I knew was that it very rarely rained but as light filled the cabin, we happened to be spending the night in, I jumped. My eyes shooting open as thunder crashed over head washing out the crickets I'd accidentally fallen asleep to.

It had been the same dream for the past mouth, so real it would make me dizzy when I woke up. It pretended to be nice for the first while things that danced between not making sense and just being downright terrifying. There were more details I didn't like remembering. 

I sat up, not remembering when I passed out. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looking to the window. Rain pouring down it in lines of water that light up with the lightening that stuck again. Jumping again shocked me. I felt a spark of fear race through me as I listened to the rain and wind combine, the low rumble of thunder overhead. 

Making sure the floorboards didn't creak under me I moved to the window, sitting on the seal and looking out. Leaning against the pane was cold and it seeped through my shirt making me shiver. Reaching up to touch the pane I ignored the shaking of my hand. I pressed against the glass and watching the warmth of my hand form condensation around my palm and pads of my fingers. 

I sat there watching the fog grow before pulling my hand away to reveal the almost perfect shape of my hand. The fog began disappearing as soon as it's source of warmth was gone. It was almost therapeutic watching the shape fade to nothing. It made me think about how many of my friends would just fade after death...it wasn't a way out there thought for me, or really anyone that fought the titans. 

Hearing a shuffling of fabric I looked over to it. Jean was awake. He was currently sitting up, when the window lit up the room it made my shadow flash on the floor. As well as making Jean's eyes shine like no tomorrow. 

I can't imagine how freaky I look to him, a figure against bright light. He had a look on his face that was a dance between confusion, irritation, and concern. It was almost cute. 

He didn't seem to move much from looking at me with that mixed expression. If I could see him better I might have been able to assume the question he was trying to voice.   
When thunder echoed through the cabin he twitched. I turned to look back at out the window. The darkness made it so I couldn't see much but that was fine, I didn't mind the dark. Jean shuffled more on his bed, I heard the floor creak as he moved closer. Clearly he didn't care about not waking the others like I had. He stood behind me for a moment before I glanced back again. 

When I did I could see his face better, he was looking at me confused, the concern having since faded when he got up. He didn't voice the question but I shrugged as a response anyhow.

Whatever question he had to ask wasn't that important since he accepted my shrug as an answer. He move to the other side of the window seal and moved my feet instead of waiting for me to do it myself. Taking the place as a seat my feet were left with no room on the pane.   
He looked out the window as well, but wasn't paying attention out there as much. I looked back out, beginning to pick out small details of the porch out front from the afternoon before. When we got here it had been washed in red and orange from the setting sun. It could have been a rather romantic place, what with the seat in the front facing the sun. It had been a two seater porch swing, perfect for snuggling while gazing at the sun. Mushy stuff that didn't concern me all that much.   
Jean was watching me, I could feel his brown-bronze-gold eyes looking at me. In this lighting I imagine them being a tired bronze. Comparing it to the other shades Id seen I think I'd prefer it to his determined gold shine. I didn't look to him this time, more focused on the faded brown of the porch. The cushioned seat out there was soaked and would definitely not be fun to sit on. I shivered again as the rain and wind picked up. The whistle like noise of the wind rushing over the walls of the cabin. The chilly rain making the glass cold didn't help.

Jean reached out and leaned forward, his hand settling on my knee. He opened his mouth in the dark, and I almost wanted to cover it. Talking would just ruin the dark and the calm I was able to make. He seemed to sense that and shut his mouth, sitting back. The heat from his hand never left though. It was a silent comfort laced with concern. He looked back into the dark room, as if debating leaving me alone.

He didn't plan on it apparently his palm leaving my knee only to take my hand. I looked to him quizzically before he pulled me from the window. Saying nothing and not even looking at me he pulled me back to his bed. I was able to see his face better and I picked out a slight blush before he sat down. His hand left mine and patted the spot next to him.   
For a moment I was confused, but shrugging it off I sat down as well. He still didn't say anything as he laid down and rolled to the wall, leaving a bit of room. I got the memo after staring for a moment. He wanted me to lay down with him...it made me think of when he and Marco would share a place to sleep. Usually after a rough day, but Jean didn't have anyone to chase away the nightmares now.

Jean didn't face me, his back given no indication of what his feelings were. But I was still exhausted so laying down was a good idea. Our backs facing each other if we breathed deep enough they'd brush. These beds were larger then any I was used to. Enough for both of us just barely. I stared in the darkness before I felt the bed shift again, a cautious hand was placed on my back.

Jean was just...touching my back. He didn't do anything just felt me breathing. I didn't make a move to stop him. It was a silent conversation, him questioning if I was okay. I didn't want to turn, but I did anyway. He looked slightly surprised but I just gave a short nod. Our backs weren't touching now, but our hands could. Just reach a bit and someone would be right there. Perhaps that's the comfort we both needed to keep our night terrors away...


End file.
